Redemption
by citigirl13
Summary: Standing on the balcony, Elijah thinks about the relationship between Klaus and Hayley. Told from his point of view. One-shot.


**A/N:** I will confess: I haven't seen the full series of _The Originals_, skipping the middle of season 1 and only just starting season 2. But I have been watching clips with Hayley and Klaus and I am really starting to root for them. I know they aren't technically a couple, but I definitely see a connection there, much more than with Cami or with Elijah/Jackson. I would love it if they fell in love and became a couple.

So I am only on episode 2x02 but I really liked this scene and I wanted to write something on it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I do not own **_**The Originals**_** or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p>I watch them from the balcony: Niklaus and Hayley, talking together. There is something about the way they look at each other, how they stand apart and yet seem so comfortable in each other's presence. I feel it then, the tear of something inside me. I love Hayley, or at least I thought I did.<p>

But the way she and Niklaus look at each other...

She is looking at Niklaus warily, but there is another emotion in her eyes: pride. She is proud of herself, and she wants him to be proud of her too. His face is much more guarded, as he has taught himself over these long centuries, but I know him well. Underneath that mask of indifference tinged with slight annoyance, he is pleased. For a moment I focus on only his expression, and I realise what he is so happy about: Hayley is better. She is acting more like her old self again. She is not weeping over Hope or murdering girls in bars. She is fighting for her family and this, Niklaus can understand.

She is Niklaus' family.

She belongs to him more than she will ever belong to me. She has his child, and the two of them will be bonded forever because of this. They will be joined against everyone else, because they more than anyone else want their child to live. I know Niklaus: he wishes Hope to be here with him and for once, it has nothing to do with power. He wants to raise her. And he wants Hayley with him too.

They don't know yet. They are...for want of a better word, fond of each other, and united in one cause. But that's not all that's there. There is affection there. Niklaus has welcomed Hayley into our family and, in doing so, has allowed himself to let go and love her. He just doesn't realise how deep he is. And Hayley, between Jackson and me she has no room to even contemplate her feelings for Niklaus. But when they have Hope back, they will come together.

And despite my love for Hayley, despite the pain it gives me to even think about her being with my brother... It's for the best. Hayley and Hope – together they will bring Niklaus down the path of redemption. I have tried for long to steer my brother down this road, and I believed the baby would do it. I was half right. I just didn't realise that he needed someone else for him to change. Hayley. He needs Hayley because despite everything they understand each other. They both retreated into themselves when they lost Hope, acted in the exact same way. Niklaus hides it more but I know this talk of gaining back the city is not for power any longer – it is so he can bring Hope back and know that she is safe. Hayley is a reminder of that goal. And Niklaus was the only one that brought Hayley out of her misery. He has not done it in the way I would want him to – killing witches for example, allowing Hayley to slaughter them to sedate her anger and loss – but he has gotten through to her. And here she is, standing and talking and looking like her old self.

Even if I am wrong about their feelings for one another... Niklaus can reach Hayley now. I cannot. She needs him. For her sake – and for his – I will walk away. If that is the cost for my brother's redemption, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if I got anything wrong – like I said, I've skipped around a bit. And I know it's short, but please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Hours to make. Seconds to comment.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
